


Back in The Mansion

by LucidDreaming



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caretaking, Look Vex is worried okay, Sibling Love, Vox Machina in the background, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreaming/pseuds/LucidDreaming
Summary: Fighting dragons always ends up with someone almost dying. But they're alive! Which means lots of brusing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea how to tag this.

“We did it.” Scanlan said once they were all in the safety of his mansion. His eyes were wide, his clothes damp from snow. “Holy _shit_ , we actually did it.” There was a second or so of silence.

Vex was too focused on carrying her sister with the help of Percy, Grog carrying a very tired Pike in his arms like a child, Keyleth holding onto her staff and bag of dragon goodies and Kima just standing there.

It was followed by loud laughter and yelling because holy shit that had happened. _So many things_ could have gone wrong, and honestly some of the things had went terribly wrong, but the first part and last part had worked miracilously good.

They went to the living room, everyone doing their bit in making sure Pike and Vax were still kicking.

Weird fact about magic healing that Vax had learned long ago but was constantly reminded of it after every single encounter was that; magic made sure you weren’t dying, it didn’t really help with the aching and burning and generally feeling like shit.

He was laying on one of the sofas ,honestly it was the softest thing he had ever laid on and he was loving every second of it. Pike was laying between the gap of his legs, free of her armour. And he would be resting if his sister hadn’t been yelling at him non-stop.

“ _Are you stupid?!_ Why would you fly and hit the dragon! That was the demons job! You almost died! _AGAIN!_ Drink this, come on, Jesus, you’re _so stupid_ brother!” followed by a kind, “Pike, dear, this is all I can do for you, sorry.”

He took the nagging with a faint smile because he knew he deserved it. It wasn’t the brightest idea but he also knew that if he hadn’t things would have played out so much differently. So yes, stupid idea but a stupid idea he would do again.

“And that’s the last of my healing magic.” Vex muttered, biting on her lower lip.

“It’s okay Vex.” Pike said, making herself comfortable and smiling at her. “Nothing a night’s sleep won’t cure.”

“Yeah, okay.” Vex mumbled. Her eyes were darting around the room and Vax’s smile fell.

He remembered the tree and the fucker in it, all the things he’d said to her. He remembered their talk and suddenly he knew why she was so worked up. He reached and grabbed her hand.

“Hey, badass."

“Huh?” she blinked and looked at him.

“You killed a fucking dragon, welcome to the club.” He said and Pike raised a fist. It got her to relax a bit and even made her smile.

She nodded, back to her non-chalant self, and smirked. “I’m pretty awesome, yeah?”

“Damn right.” He said and pulled her for a hug despite his body protesting. Her hair was tickling his nose but he hugged her tightly and whispered, “You saved the day. Stop worrying.”

She groaned, loudly, “Yeah yeah…Love you.” She muttered back and pulled away.

She gave them a final once-over, deciding they looked alive enough and her eyes darted back to the rest. Pretty much everyone was fine, save for Percy who still hadn’t returned to his proper self after his resurrection.

Oh yeah, that was another thing he had to do.

“Hey, Pickles.” He said. Pike tilted her bruised face towards him, “Yeah?”

“Sarenrae was pretty badass too.” He smiled. Pike laughed, which turned into a slight cough.

“I’ll let her know you said that.” She smiled. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to sleep, and you are my pillow.”

He chuckled and looked around the room one last time before deciding he needed to sleep himself, world be damned.


End file.
